Baby Trouble
by Lonely-Little-Thing
Summary: Derek leaves a heartbroken Stile. After a year later he shows back up and finds something he was not expatiating. Now can he fixes things with Stiles and found his place back into the young males heart again. Slash!  Mpregs!  Stiles/Derek
1. Hurts Like Hell

**Title****: Baby Troubles **

**Pairing****: Derek Hale / 'Stiles' Stilinski**

**Rating****: M**

**Warnings****: This is slash, which means male/male sex. **

**Spoilers****: This story is AU so minor spoilers from the show.**

**Summary****: Derek leaves a heartbroken Stile. After a year later he shows back up and finds something he was not expatiating. Now can he fixes things with Stiles and found his place back into the young males heart again.**

**Disclaimer****: Do Not OWN Teen Wolf or the sexy as fuck cast :)**

**Chapter 1****: Hurt Likes Hell**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm leaving," Derek called out as he slammed his trunk closed. I looked over at him and smiled, finally we are getting out of this small hick town.<em>

"_Where are we going," I asked. I moved closer to him as wrapping my arms around his neck._

"_We," Derek bark pushing me away, "are not going anywhere, I am," He walked over to the driver side and opened his door, "You are staying here."_

"_WHAT!" I yelled as he climbed in. I raced over and placed my hands on his door, thinking it would stop him from leaving. "You can't leave me; you told me I was your mate. You told me you loved me," I was crying by this point. It felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest._

"_I lied," was the last thing he said to me before speeding down the road. I thought my chest hurt me before, but now it was like I couldn't breathe. Like someone sat a cinder block on my chest. I knew I was having a panic attack._

I sat straight up in bed. My heart pounding in my chest, it had been three month since Derek left and it still felt like it happened yesterday. With a groan I got out of bed. Today with the first day of my senior year; I jumped in the shower and quickly washed off.

I pulled out a pair of jeans and tried to fasten them, but they were too tight. Okay I'll admit I put some weight on during the summer but damn. Giving up I reached into my dresser and grabbed a pair of gyms shorts.

After I grabbed my book-bag I ran down the stairs. Once at the bottom I called out, "Dad?" After a minute or two with no answer I said, "Must be at work."

I made myself some toast and headed to the door. I walked over to my jeep and climbed in. Starting the engine I drove the short drive to the school.

* * *

><p>Once I was parked I jumped out, "Ally." I smiled seeing Allison look up from her bag.<p>

"Stiles," She called once I got close. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"How was your summer?" She asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Fun, I loved spending time with my aunt. It seems like ever since my mom died I never spend time with her family," I smiled leaning against a group of lockers.

"You do have this glow about you," She smiled as she unlocked her locker and pulled it opened. "But I'm glad your back. Now I don't have to listen to Scott go on and on about video games.

"Yea, I missed him to," I laughed, "I missed all of you guys. I'll see you later I got to go talk to Mr. Kendall about my AP classes."

"Bye," she smiled.

By third period I couldn't take it any longer. I was going mad! Most kids didn't have to do any work on the first day of school, but here I sit in AP English writing an essay about my summer.

What if I had a horrible summer? What if the love of my life left me and I had to leave town because it was too painful to even look out my window. I wish I would have listened to my dad and cut all my AP classes.

Slamming my pen down on my desk I shook my head. I can't do this anymore it's making my sick. Literally, I stood up and ran out the room finding the nearest restroom. I ran into a stall and throw up my breakfast.

I wiped my mouth with a wet paper towel and looked at myself in the mirror. This has been happening a lot lately I used to pass it off as nevus because I was coming back to Beacon Hills.

Throwing the paper towel away I walked back to my class. The bell rang as soon as I opened the door and I couldn't help the smile that wiped over my face. I was hungry all the sudden.

I grabbed my stuff and walked down the long hallway and into the lunch room. I spotted Allison and Scott sitting in the corner with Jackson.

I made my way over to them after I had my lunch tray and sat down next to Jackson. After I was comfortable I looked up to see two pairs of eyes snapped in my direction. "Yes," I asked the two werewolves.

"Ar-Stiles are yo- you," Scott mumbled.

"I'm I what," I asked taking a huge bit of my chicken.

"Pregnant?" Jackson finished Scott's sentences.

"WHAT!" I yelled choking on my food. Everyone in the lunch room stopped talking and looked at are direction.

* * *

><p>I sat in the waiting room looking around at all the pregnant women. I felt so odd being here. Like a freak. "It's okay," Allison whispered rubbing my knee.<p>

"Easy for you to say, you're not pregnant," I said harshly.

"You don't know if you are or not," she said.

"Ally two," I said holding up two fingers, "werewolves told me they heard two," I showed her two fingers again, "heart beats when they are around me. Do the math I'm pregnant Allison."

* * *

><p>"Well Mr. Stilinski you're about three month pregnant," The doctor said looking over her charts.<p>

"But how I'm-I'm a dude."

"Well there are a handful of males, like one out of a million, who carry a rare gene that allows them to become pregnant. Odds are someone in your family had it and passed it down to you."

"So are you saying my father has this gene?" I asked.

"Maybe, you're maybe your grandfathers. Most males that do have the genes never know."

"How do they not know?" Ally asked from her chair in the corner.

"Well we don't test anyone unless they ask about it, and most guys that I have read about are are gay."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "can I asked you a question."

"Yes," She turned to me.

"Umm, how will I have the baby?" I felt dumb asking that, but I really didn't know.

"You'll have a c-section." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Dr. White," Ally said, "can we have a few minutes?"

"Sure," Dr. White stood up and passed me a RX pad with words scripted on it. "These are prenatal vitamins take one a day."

After she left I looked over at Allison, "Can you stop being so damn happy?"

"Why aren't you?" She asked coming to sit next to me. "I'm mean you're going to be a dad."

"For one I'm eighteen. I don't have a job. I don't know the first thing about having a baby. Oh and on top of all that the love of my life left me. Now I have this," I yelled pointing at my stomach. "A consent reminder of what I lost." After a few minutes of silences Allison finally asked.

"Are you going to get rid of it, like abortion?"

"No, I can't do something like that, I mean it's not," I rubbed my hand over my stomach. I couldn't help but smiled, "this little guy's fault its dad is an ass-whole."

* * *

><p>Trying to explain to my father that I was pregnant was hard. Trying to explain the father of my unborn child was Derek Hale was harder. But after about two days of not talking my father finally accepted that his son was gay, and well pregnant.<p>

"So I'm going to be a grandfather," was my father's new favorite sentences. Every time he saw someone he'd tell them. Every time we were out in public my father would say it. Hell he even told the bad guys in the back of his car that he was going to be a grandfather.

As for school no one said anything. Mostly because Scott, Jackson, and Allison would beat the shit out of any one that looked at me funny and hell even Danny told them to keep their mouth shut.

The only bad thing was the cravings and the damn hormones; I mean I can't take it anymore. I swear I'm going to get carpal tunnel. And what's even worse is every time I jerk off I think of Derek, and then I cry for three hours straight.

I would ask Danny to help me out but every time I was about to my stomach would start hurting. Like the baby was telling me, 'no that's not my daddy' and I can't take it. Plus the fucking morning sickness was disgusting. I felt like my toilet became my best friend.

The day came were we got to find the sex and everyone was in the room with me. Scott had his arms around Allison's waist. Allison was holding my hand. Jackson was standing by the door looking up at the television, and my father was standing next's to Jackson.

"Okay its looks like you are having a," Dr. White started moving the thingy of my stomach, "a boy." Everyone groaned and pulling out ten dollars and they all handed it to Jackson.

"Told all of you," he cheers counting his money.

Later that night I was laying on my bed running my hands over my baby bump, "You know I still have to pick out a name. Let's see, Tyler…." Just then I felt the baby kick hard. "Okay Tyler's a no. How about Timot- wait I know," I smiled looking down at my baby.

"I'll name you Bradley Bennett Hale, Bradley was my grandfather's name, Bennett was your other daddies grandfather's name, and Hale…well I want you to have something that links you to your father." With that said the baby started to run a hand or his foot across my stomach. "I like it to."

"I wonder if you're going to be a werewolf like Derek." I don't think I could handle that. I mean I know Scott and Jackson are werewolves and would help him, but there is something's that don't know.

* * *

><p>April 14, was the day that Bradley came into the world. I had got to the hospital at 12:42pm and had him at 1:35pm. He was the spitting image of Derek and made me cry. After he was cleaned up Dr. White handed him over to me and asked. "So what are you going to name him?"<p>

"Bradley Bennett Hale," I said looked down at my baby. I heard everyone gasp.

"Son are you sure, I mean the Hale part, why not just use your last name.

"Because Derek Hale is the father and I want this baby to at least have something of his fathers. It wasn't like Derek knew I was pregnant when he left."

"Okay son, whatever you want."

I had stay at the hospital for three day and then got to come home. I had dropped all my AP classes knowing there was no way in hell I could take honors classes and take care of a baby. I enrolled to and online school.

Plus I loved it because I got to spend more time with Bradley. It was hard but I finally graduated. And they let me walk with my class. On May 29th I smiled up at my son in my father's arm as I was handed my diploma.

Yes it's seemed like my life was close to perfect. That was until the day there was a knock on my door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **

**Holy Cow, I read over this story when I read that there was a lot of grammer mistakes. So next time I find a old story I will read it before posting it.**

**Oh another thing. I'm not that good a grammar. Math is more my subject so if you are, or know anyone that would like to beta read please pm me! I know I hate reading story with a lot of mistakes.**


	2. Happy Birthday Part 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf just the original characters.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my b-day was last weekend, and my friend had her wedding last weekend. And my grandfather has been in and out of the hospital. So I'm sorry for the slowly update.**

**Warning: This Chapter IS NOT Beta read. Next Chapter will be I promise.**

**Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Part 1**

* * *

><p>I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. Waking up at seven every morning was hell, and it never got easier. I turned over and saw my one year old sound asleep. Bradley had been having nightmares lately and been ending up in my bed before the night ended.<p>

I leaned down and kissed his head before headed down stairs to see my father. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading his new paper. "Hey are you going to watch Bradley for me today?"

"Sure are kid-o," he folded his paper up and laid it down on the table. "Son, I don't like you working at the bar. Last week someone pulled a gun."

Here we go again, "Dad we been though this." I walked over and poured me a cup of coffee. "Unless another job calls me I can't quite. Plus if I start feeling like something is about to happen I'll call Scott or Jackson."

"Son, you don't have to work. Stay home I'll working and support you both. Just stay home, hang out with little man.

I sat down across from my father, "How dad? You where having to work night and day just for the two of us to get by. Unless Derek walks throw that door I can't just stay home." That name felt like vinegar on my lips. I haven't spoken of Derek for almost a year now.

I stood up and made my way up to my room. Bradley was still asleep. I grabbed my uniform and disappeared in the bathroom across the hall. I changed quickly then started brushing my teeth. After twenty minutes I was dressed and jumping into my jeep.

_**- 3 -**_

I pulled up to the bar and shut off the engine. I pushed opened my door before stepping out into the cool morning air. "What's up Stiles?" Joe, the bar's body guard asked as he came around the hood of my car.

"Joe I told you. You don't have to walk me in."

"My job is to make sure everyone that works here stays safe," He smiled down at me. "Plus Anna told me to tell you to bring Bradley over for dinner tonight." He placed his arm around my shoulder, "So and I quote 'Go out and get some ass.'

I laughed, "Well when you're the only gay guy in town it's hard."

"Hey there are a lot of man in the bar that would fuck you, or let you fuck them. Whatever you like," we walked into the bar. "What do you like?"

"First off I had a kid, figure it out. Second, I don't need to get any ass, but I will bring Bradley over. I have to go shopping for his birthday present."

"Stile," rang out though the bar.

"Hey everyone," I called back as I hung up my jacket. I walked behind the counter and clocked in.

"Hey Stiles," The owner of the bar, a.k.a my boss waved over to me.

"Hello Miss Kelly," I said and I fixed my name tag. I stepped over to the counter and asked the man leaning against it what I could get him.

_**- 3 -**_

I opened the front door and got an arm full of Bradley. "Hey daddy," I picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey baby, did you have fun with Gramps?"

"Yep we played hide-n-seek," He smiled.

"Well Aunt Anna wants you to spend the night with her and Uncle Joe," I waved over to my father as we climbed the stairs. Bradley still in my arms asked.

"Is Doe-Doe going to be there?"

I laughed, "Yes buddy Dozer is going to be there." As I walked into my room I playfully pushed Bradley on the bed.

"Can I get a Doe-Doe?"

"Baby, we can't afford a dog," I told him as I pulled out a pair of his night pants and a shirt. Then I walked over to the closet to find him something to wear tomorrow and what he said next nearly made me faint.

"When my Papa comes home can he get me a Doe-Doe?"

I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, "Bradley, your Papa left buddy he's not coming back." I started to cry.

Bradley wiped my ears and said, "Daddy don't cry."

After a few minutes I had his bags packed and ready to go. "Ready to go Bradley?" I asked as I came down the stairs.

"Yep," he jumped up from his spot next to his Gramps.

"My keys on the counter son," I nodded my head and helped Bradley put his shoes on. "Night little man."

"Night, night," he ran over to my dad and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I might be gone when you get back," My father said.

"Alright well I'm going to the store after I drop him off at Joe's and Anna's."

_**- 3 -**_

I pushed my cart throw the allies looking for that new robot dog that he wanted. "Got the plates and napkins," Scott said coming around the corner.

"I got the cups and server wear," Jackson said walking up behind Scott.

"Okay Allison's cooking the cake. Lydia is at the house working on setting everything up. I got his present. I think that's everything."

"What are we having for food?" Jackson and Scott said at the same time.

"Dad's grilling hotdogs and hamburgers," I told them. I started placing my items on the counter, when my phone started to ring. "Hello," I said as I held it to my ear.

I waited for answer that never came up. "Okay," I said as I shoved it back down into my pocket.

"Who was that?" Scott asked.

"Wrong number I guess," I paid the casher and made my way out to my jeep. The boys jumped into the back as we sped off to my house.

"So I figured it out. We're going to put you on one of those dating websites," Jackson called.

"For the last time, I don't need a boyfriend, and I don't need to get laid." I pulled into my drive way and turned off the car.

"Ready for the best birthday party every," Scott yelled as he dashed into the house. Shaking my head I called back.

"We have to wait for the birthday boy.

_**- 3 -**_

"Is Anna going to bring him around three?" Allison asked as we placed the last goody bag on the table.

"Ummm," I looked down at my watch reading two: forty. I was about to say something when the there was a knock on the door. "That must be them. Places everyone," I yelled as I walked inside and made my way though the house to get to the front door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BA-" the air left my body as I opened the door and spotted the last person I would expect.

"Hey Stiles," came the deep voices of one Derek Hale.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part 2 might be Derek's POV might not, tell me what you think!**

**Reviews are like Christmas Morning!**


	3. Happy Birthday Part 2

**A/N: I want to thank ****_Woman-Of-The-Night_ for being my Beta reader.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Teen Wolf only the original characters.**

**Chapter 3: Happy Birthday Part 2 (Derek's POV)**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe I was back in this town. Something inside told me that I had to come back, just to see Stiles happy, that he moved on and started a new life where he didn't even remember me. It hurt to think of him with another man, or woman, but I did the right thing when I left.<p>

I held my breath as I pulled up to the familiar house. Taking a deep breath, I pushed my car door open and stepped out. Taking in my surroundings, I made my way up the walkway onto the front porch.

'_This is crazy',_ I told myself, '_I'm the alpha I should not be this upset'_. I held my hand up and knocked on the door. I waited, hearing someone racing though the small house.

Vanilla. It was Stiles. I remembered that sweet smell. I smiled as the door started to open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BA-"Stiles stopped mid-sentence, and the word he cut off hurt. Who was he going to call baby?

"Hey Stiles," I told him. His smile disappeared as he took me in. "How have you been?"

"Derek what are you doing here?" Stiles asked. I glanced him over and took in the party-hat he was wearing.

"Whose birthday is it?"

"Derek, you walked out of my life, telling me that all the I-love-you's and the I-will-never-hurt-you's were lies and then just walk back into my life like that," he said snapping his fingers.

"I-" I was cut off by a little boy pushing passed me and jumping into Stiles arms.

"Daddy! Aunty Anna says she sorry no make it."

"Anna got called into work," a tall man called out, making his way inside the house.

"Oh well, that's fine. Hey little man, can you go find Aunt Ally please?" Stiles told the little boy as he set him back down on the ground.

I couldn't take my eyes off this kid. He looked just like me. "Who is he?" I asked trying to push my way inside the house to follow the little boy.

"Whoa, hold on." Stiles said pushing me back. "You walked out of my life and everything in it. So leave before I call Scott and Jackson."

"They don't scare me."

"Oh no, I'll call them to make sure they pull _me_ off of _you_. If I ever see you around my son I will rip your throat out with _MY TEETH_." And with that Stiles slammed the door in my face.

"What? His son?" Then why did he look so much like me? I walked back over to my car. _Well Derek, you got your answer,_ I thought to myself, _he's over you, but now I have to find out why his son looks like me_.

_**- 3 -**_

I pulled up to my old family home; it still looked just like I left it. I walked inside and looked around; everything was where it had been the last time I was here. Well, no one would want to steal anything from here anyway, it was all burnt. I climbed the stairs and walked into my old room.

My mattress was still on the floor. I threw my bag down on the ground and sat down on my bed. I looked around my room. It was dusty and in need of some care.

I laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to the day I decided to leave.

***Flashback***

"God…harder Derek," Stiles moaned under me as I slammed into him over and over. "Fuck…I'm gonna come." The wolf inside me was begging to be let out, to play with its toy. I had been able to control it for a year, but tonight was a full moon.

We had never done anything on full moons. I wouldn't even let Stiles kiss me because I was afraid I would hurt him, but it was our year anniversary. Stiles had begged me for just a few minutes together, and I can't say no when my boy begs.

Soon after five minutes of being with each other, our clothes were thrown all around my house and I was fucking Stiles into the mattress.

"Shit," I growled as I picked up my pace, hoping I could please us both before the moon came out.

But then it happened.

I lost control and bit down on Stiles neck. His blood fled into my mouth; it was like sweet chocolate.

"Derek…" I pulled back, forcing myself to gain my control back. I looked down to see Stiles covered in blood, looking sickly pale.

"Stiles!" I yelled shaking him. He looked up at me with weak eyes before they shut close.

I spent my night in the hospital, telling myself I would never hurt him again.

***End Flashback***

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the nightmare. I took in a deep breath and pulled out my laptop. Pulling up _Google_, I typed in _Male Pregnancies_ and read through a couple of stories.

"Stiles couldn't have been pregnant. Not with my child. I left about two years ago but then again, that kid looked to be around two." I began doing the math in my head. Each time I did, it added up; I was that boy's father. Or well other father.

I stood up and grabbed my keys. It had been about two hours since I showed up at Stiles' door. The kid's birthday party should be over with by now. I mean how long can a kids party last?

_**- 3 -**_

I pulled into the Stilinski's near empty driveway; the only car that was there was Stiles' blue jeep. I cut the engine.

I walked over to the door and knocked. "Coming!" I heard Stiles yell.

I waited till the door was opened before I said, "That kid is my son."

"Derek I told you I wo-"

I cut him off, "That kid is my son and this is the first I'm hearing about it." I pushed passed him and stepped inside.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Thank you BurningSky for pointing out my mistake in chapter 2. I fixed it. XD**


	4. Happy Birthday Part 3

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Teen Wolf only the original characters.**

**Special thanks to my amazing beta reader **_**Woman-Of-The-Night**_

**Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Part 3 (Stiles' POV)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh no, I'll call them to make sure they pull me off of you. If I ever see you around my son, I will rip your throat out with MY TEETH." And with that Stiles slammed the door in my face.<em>

I slammed the door in his face, hoping that I smacked it when I did. I couldn't believe it. Derek fucking Hale just showed up on my door step. I mean, I've dreamt of the moment when Derek would show up, tell me he was stupid for leaving me, and tell me how his life was like a black hole every second since he left. I dreamt that he would beg me, on his hands and knees, to take him back.

Not a _'Hey Stiles, how have you been?'_ God! Part of me wanted to rip the door opened and beat the shit out of him, but the other part of me told me that he was still my mate; that I still loved him. "Fuck!" I screamed as I punched the door.

"Daddy…don't say that," I looked down and spotted my two-year old with his hands folded across his chest.

"Sorry baby," I bent down and picked him up. "Come on buddy, everyone's waiting for you outside." We made our way through the house and out into the backyard. My eyes landed on Scott and Jackson who were blowing bubbles. "Having fun boys?" I asked them as I set Bradley down in front on them. "You know we have a bubble maker in the house, right?"

I walked around thanking everyone for coming and after I thanked everyone, I poured myself a glass of soda. I walked over and sat down next to Joe, "So who was the dude you were talking to when we showed up?"

"No one," I lied as I brought my cup to my lips and swallowed.

"He looked a lot like Little B over there," Joe pointed over to where Bradley was dancing in the bubbles. "So I ask again Stiles, who is he?"

I let out a sigh, knowing I had to tell him. "He's Bradley's other father." Joe, who had just taken a drink of his water, spit it all over the both of us.

"Man!" I jumped up and wiped my pants down.

"So that man was the guy that got you pregnant and then just left you?" I looked over to Scott and Jackson to make sure they didn't hear Joe.

"He didn't know I was pregnant when he left, and he still doesn't know I was. I mean he didn't get a good look a Bradley when you guys came up." I walked back inside and closed the door after Joe was inside. We walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"So why didn't you call him after you found out you were?" Joe asked.

"Well Joe, it wasn't like he left me his number or address before he left me."

"Cell phone, man," Joe said smacking my arm.

I smacked him back, "He had it shut off. Plus, I figured he would think it was just a gag to get him back." Joe rubbed my shoulder, "I named him Hale because I wanted him to have something of his father's." I jumped up, "God! Do you know that Bradley asked me if his Papa can buy him a dog when he come home right before he came over to your house yesterday?"

"Stiles, maybe this is like fate giving you the chance to tell him about Bradley."

I looked down at Joe and shrugged.

_**- 3 -**_

"Bye, thanks for coming." I said as the last guest pulled out of the drive way. I looked into the living room and smiled. Bradley was passed out on top of his toys. I walked out back to start to clean up. Half way through the party, dad got called in for the night, so I was stuck cleaning the house by myself.

I set the last of the trash bags in the trashcan when there was a knock on the door. "Coming!" I yelled as I dashed though the house. I looked in on the little man to make sure he was still asleep before pulling the door open.

"That kid is my son," was the first thing that Derek said.

"Derek I told you I wo-"

Derek cut me off, "That kid is my son and this is the first I'm hearing about it." He pushed passed me and stepped inside.

"Well, excuse me if you left without a number or an address! Hell, you could have left me your email address!" I yelled. He walked around the corner that lead into the living room. Derek stopped when he saw Bradley.

"What's his name?" Derek asked, his eyes never leaving the small boy.

"Hell no!" I yelled, pulling him away from the living room. "You don't just leave and get to come back like nothing happened and ask me about my son."

"He's my son too isn't he?" Derek asked.

"I think you should le-"

"He is, every time I ask you, you change the subject!" Derek yelled. "So tell me that kid in there is mine."

"YES!" My yelled filled the house. "That boy is your son!"

"Daddy?" We both turned to see Bradley lift his head, "Daddy?"

I raced passed Derek and over to my baby, "Right here, baby." I pulled him into my arms and sat down on the couch, rocking back and forth. He looked like he was about to cry, "Hey little man, tell me what's wrong?"

"I heard you yelling," he cried. I looked over to see Derek watching us. I saw in his eyes what I felt today, love. I shook my head, knowing I would regret it later.

"Hey baby, do you want to meet someone?" I asked pulling his face away from my chest. He looked over to Derek then back at me. He shook his head and I head back my smile. Yep, this was my kid. "Come on," I said standing up with him in my arms.

"This is Derek Hale," I said placing my hand on Derek chest; I felt his heart beating fast. "Derek this is," I took a deep breath and said, "Bradley Bennett Hale."

"Bennett Hale," I heard Derek mumble under his breath.

"You have the same name as Papa," Bradley smiled. I looked over to Derek then back to my baby.

"Little man, this is your Papa."

_**- 3 -**_

After an hour of Bradley showing Derek all of his new toys I finally said, _'bed time.'_ My heart leapt in my chest when Bradley threw his arms around Derek's neck and said, "Night Papa, love you."

"Night Bradley," Derek called as I walked up the stairs to put Bradley to bed. After kissing him and telling him goodnight, I walked back into the living room.

Derek was still sitting in the arm chair, the same place he was when I walked up stairs. "I thought you be gone when I got back down here. You're good at that," the words left my lips before I could stop them.

Derek looked up at me, "Stiles, I'm sorry." I went to turn around but instead I find myself being shoved up against the wall. Then I felt a warm pair of lips pressing hard against mine. I moaned at the feeling of fireworks going off, but then reality kicked back in. I placed my hands against Derek's chest and pushed as hard as I could.

Derek looked down at me, "What's wrong baby?" That did it for me.

"What's wrong baby? Well _baby_, I'll tell you what's wrong!" Just then the door was being shoved opened.

"Hey Stiles I lef-" The intruder stopped in his tracks when he spotted Derek holding me up against the wall, our lips swollen from our heated kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: Another cliffhanger! Hahahaha I know i'm bad.


	5. Sleep Over

**Thanks so much _Women-Of-The-Night _for being my beta reader!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Chapter 5: Sleep Over (Stiles' POV)**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong baby? Well baby, I'll tell you what's wrong!" Just then the door was being shoved opened.<em>

"_Hey Stiles I lef-" The intruder stopped in his tracks when he spotted Derek holding me up against the wall, our lips swollen from our heated kiss._

We both turned to see Joe standing there. "Is this Derek?"

I nodded and watched as Joe balled his fist up and connected it to Derek's face.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as Derek fell back, not all expecting the punch. I dropped down to my knees beside him. "Really Joe? You're the one that told me to talk to him."

"Yea I know what I said, but I have been meaning to do that ever since you told me about him." Joe walked around Derek, who was rubbing his cheek, and grabbed his wallet off of the coffee table. "Left my wallet," he walked back over to me and patted me on the back before leaving.

"Who the hell is Joe?" Derek asked as he stood up and sat down on the couch.

"Joe happens to be a very close friend of mine." I sat down next to him, cupping his hurt cheek, "He's been there for most of Bradley's life. Kind of like a second dad to him. Plus, he does all these amazing things for me. Every night before bed we –"

Derek jumped up from the couch and dashed for the door, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"WAIT!" I looked Derek over; taking in that fact that he was pissed. "You think me and Joe are…" I hit the floor laughing, "That…is…fucking…sick," I said as I pulled myself together. "Joe is one of my best friends, who happens to have a beautiful wife and two kids."

I could feel Derek calming down, "He hasn't touched you, has he?" Derek was back in my face again.

"No," I said still thinking it's funny.

"Has anyone touched you?" Derek barked out.

God, Derek just did it again. He pushed me over the limit…again. "Whoa, you can't just walk up in here and asked if I have had sex with anyone."

Derek yelled, "Have you?"

"To tell you the truth, yes I have. I've had sex with loads of guys. Hot guys at that." I moved to step around Derek but he caught me by the arm.

"Stiles, you're lying," Derek's lips pulled up into a smile. "Have you had sex with anybody since I left?"

"I-I-I-I got to clean," I pulled my arm free and raced out back, Derek close on my heels.

"Have you?"

"No, okay and let me tell you it's Bradley's fault. I had offers when I was pregnant but every time I would go to act on it, my stomach would kill me and I ended up throwing-up on them. After that I was always working to take care of my child. So what about you? Have you had sex?"

"Yes," Derek said like it was nothing. That made my stomach hurt like hell, or well my chest. It felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"Then why come back? Answer me that Derek. You had someone."

"I hurt you Stiles. Do you know how I felt that night in the hospital? I felt like I was dying because I did that to you."

"You left me like I was a piece of trash. You told me that everything you ever told me was a lie. You should have said something. We would have gotten through it together. So no, you don't get to play the _'oh I hurt you, and it killed me'_ card." I walked back to the house and pulled the door opened. "You hurt me when you left. Derek, I had to leave town because I cried every fucking time I looked out my window."

"Stiles please listen to me. Please."

I was about to say something when we heard a scream coming from upstairs. I don't think I have ever moved as fast as I did then. I opened my bedroom door and dashed over to Bradley. "Hey buddy. Come on little man, it was just a dream."

"No daddy, monster. They wolves." My eyes widen; he just had a dream about werewolves.

"It's okay baby," I told him again and again till he fell back to sleep. I sat down on my bed next to Derek. "That's his first dream about werewolves."

"It's normal. It's a sign that he could be one," Derek said rubbing his hand down my back.

"What does it mean? I mean, I know you had bad dreams about werewolves many of times."

"It's our way of trying to fight off the beast; it is strange that he had them at this age. The first time I had a dream about the wolf I was fourteen and it was a week before I turned."

"Derek you don't think he's turning, do you?" I was scared of the answer. I knew it hurt the first time and you couldn't control yourself. Without thinking, I laid my head down on Derek's shoulder. "Derek I don't think I can handle it if he changes."

"I'll be here. Plus, I know Scott and Jackson are still around, they'll help Stiles," he told me pulling me back. He shifted us so we were laying our heads on my pillows. Derek wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest, thinking back to when we were still kids.

* * *

><p><em>I pulled up to the burnt-down house. This had become my daily routine for about a month now. Every day after school, I would make up some story to feed to Scott and my dad about how I was going to the library to study for the midterms that were coming up. I shut off the engine before pushing my jeep's door opened. <em>

"_Derek," I called knowing he could hear me. "Baby," I called again as I eased the front door opened. I looked around the house before calling out again, "Okay come on baby. I'm horny as hell Derek!" I yelled out._

_I smiled when I felt a pair of arms being wrapped around me. "I can help you with that," Derek said huskily into my ear. I shivered and turned in his arms, locking my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips to his as Derek ran his hands down my body and cupped my ass. _

_He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, rolling my hips into his. I smiled when he groaned. He held on to me as he ran up the stairs. Pushing our way into his room, Derek threw me on the bed and before my body had time to bounce, he was on top of me pulling at my shirt. _

_After both of our clothes were ripped from our bodies, I pinned Derek to the bed. Slowly, I moved my mouth down his body. I stopped at his nipple, taking it into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over it then bit down on it. _

"_Fuck Stiles," the man under me groaned. I made my way over to the other one…_

* * *

><p>My alarm clock started blaring.<p>

I jumped up and slammed my hand down on it and looked over to see Bradley still sound asleep. Taking a deep breath, I looked over my shoulder to the spot where Derek had fallen asleep but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a note. Picking it up, I read the scribble that Derek called handwriting,

_Stiles,_

_I left before Bradley woke up. I know you don't want to give him the wrong idea. I'm staying at the old house if you need anything._

_Derek._

I folded the paper back up and stuck it in my night stand. Standing up, I made my way downstairs to put on some coffee. "Dad?" I asked as I saw him about to walk out the door. "I thought you said you would watch Bradley today?"

"Sorry Bud, something came up at the office," he shook his head, "call Anna and see if she will watch him."

"She has to work. It's okay, I'll figure something out," I told him. He nodded and was out the door. I sat down at the kitchen table and shook my head, thinking about what I could do…then I got it.

* * *

><p>"Daddy where we go?" Bradley asked, looking out the window.<p>

"Well baby, you know the man you met last night?"

"PAPA!" the boy yelled.

I laughed, "Yea buddy. See Gramps had to work, so your papa is going to watch you." '_He just doesn't know it yet',_ I added in my head. We pulled up to the burnt down house.

"This where he lives?" Bradley asked.

"For now baby," I opened my door as Derek opened the front door.

"Stiles?"

"Derek, I need your help," I told him.

"What do you need?" Derek asked moving closer to me. He went to wrap his arms around my waist when I said, "I need you to..." I waited a minute, "to babysit Bradley."


End file.
